The present invention is generally directed to musical instrument accessories and, more specifically, accessories configured to hold multiple picks for musical instruments, such as guitars and banjos, in a portable carrier that allow easy access to these picks.
Many existing pick holders suffer from one or more of several existing deficiencies. Existing holders tend to save space by requiring picks to be stacked and held tightly therein, which is space efficient but can be difficult to load and keeps players from being able to reach multiple picks or store picks of multiple sizes. Other pick holders are often far too large and unwieldy to be easily transported and used, holding a great number of picks in a large container.
It may be advantageous to provide a pick holder that may be configured to: hold picks of varying thickness; hold picks in such a manner that no chamber is configured for a specific thickness of picks; store picks in multiple orientations; allow space to be optimized allowing the pick holder to be smaller and more ornate; hold picks of multiple sizes to be held and for picks to be removed without moving any other picks held within the pick holder; be wearable on a strap or clothing; be more aesthetically pleasing than existing pick holders; be efficient to manufacture; and/or be durable under extended use.